fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
"You were always my favorite Alice, simple, obedient.. and a monster." - ''Alice's Former Master. Zafal's Journal 3rd of Arodus - Blast, again I failed to find the specimens I so desperately need to continue my research, I think the locals have finally started to catch on, not that it would really matter. I have one last lead to follow, apparently something about a weird child infected with a symbiotic virus, I'll investigate further. 5th of Arodus - Haha, that was easier than expected. The child's parents saw her as an abomination and readily handed her to me for a small sum of gold, and after preliminary testing, she is ''exactly what my research needs. 13th of Arodus - The emotional screening and physical examinations have been completed, and while she has a very intelligent and adaptable mind of a child, her physical powers are astounding. Apparently this virus has completely rewritten her normal biological functions, instead, when she eats, it keeps the entire entities lifeforce in reserve for rapid mutations that can help her in any situation, in fact, she was able to quite easily slew, then devoured, my first failed canine mix. 15th of Arodus - I've now started the long process of mental acclimation. It will take time for me to destroy and wipe her memories, and replace them with ones of my own design, but hopefully, this should instill absolute loyalty in my experiment... I think I'll call her Alice. The Incident "My name is Alice, given to me by my master Zafal. He told me to start keeping a journal, said it would be good to see what comes from thoughts such as mine. I don't think this is worth the effort though, all I have done every day for the past thirty years is laze around my masters' lab, eating failed experiments, donating limbs to his mad research, or being a toy for his carnal desires. From what I've heard most women would be disgusted to be in a position such as my own, but I don't see it. If anything he says is true, (Which I believe it is from the way people have screamed in their death throes when I tear them limb from limb as I approached.) I wouldn't have survived in a normal society. Master says that we'll be expecting more intruders soon, he messed up another order and I'm on the cleaner team with the other experiments. Hope theirs a fat one amongst them, they're always the most filling. ----- It didn't go so well, I came back severely beaten, bruised, and battered, and we lost a few of the less durable experiments. Master will not be please about this outcome, likely meaning I'll be in for another round of torture and abuse... somedays I wonder what the outside would be like... ---- Through bleary and blood filled eyes I watched them cut down my master, the figures having taken pity on me and beat me to the brink of death rather than outright killing me. Heroes they called themselves, as the warrior impales my master with his massive sword, the ash and soot from the various spells still wafting through the air. It was as they were examining the rest of the laboratory the creature they called 'Tina' came and healed me, and set me on my feet. I felt lost and empty... they told me I'd been spared, but never told me why, and now I'm to fend for myself... ---- I don't know how many days I've been alone, weeks? Months? Years? it all feels the same out in these woods. It's hard to get along with anything, all the animals fear me as they should, and most adventurers won't travel out this far, but... this is odd? I didn't know this lake was- It was at that moment Alice was dragged into the Reach, left wet, alone, and with her thoughts, she traveled for days skipping past the first immediate city she found, until she reached one filled with what she would call the souless. Friends and Enemies Ruaz Sleazefang - Alice's current master, and infatuated interest. Unknown as to why she took an immediate liking to him but will follow his every word as if it was an ultimatum. Monty - Alice doesn't know much about Monty, but she does know Ruaz uses him, so she trusts his judgment. Chompy - Seemed well enough, if not scary to Alice. Only met in passing.